


Figuring Things Out

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I swear, This is still being written, and i refuse to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: writing this with my bro still, so this is just a placeholder for now. feel free to leave comments, but for now it's just going to be this one chapter.
Collections: anonymous





	Figuring Things Out

There’s a loud crack and a rumble, and I’m suddenly hurtling through the air. My eyes fling open, seemingly having closed from the shock, and all I see is inky black speckled through with twinkling white above and some reflective substance below. And that’s when I finally feel gravity reassert, and wind start whipping through my fur as I start falling towards the darkness below.

Confusion and panic swirl within me, as neither should be possible right now. What happened? Where am I? … And where is Naruto? As I attempt to right myself in midair, flaring out my chakra to cause a gust of air to aid me in this, I sink down into the Mental World and call out for my Jinchuuriki.

Nothing. Just silence. Not the silence of being ignored, but the silence like the other person doesn’t exist. What the fuck!? Water suddenly splashes up, and my train of thought is interrupted as my body drops down into what I now know is water. The ocean, if that tangy scent of salt is anything to go by.

The cold water swallows me, swirling and dragging on my fur. Fuck, it’s the deep ocean isn’t it? I’ve never had much call for swimming, back when I had more freedom of movement. That was more Gyuuki and Isobu’s thing than mine. Give me a forest of twigs and a bunch of hills any day, at least then I can move around and fight properly. At least I don’t need to breathe.

I swing my paws around, trying to stop my body from sinking any further. I look around, locate the faint light of the rippling surface, and paddle my way back up. Fuck, this is annoying, my limbs aren’t made for this crap! My head breaks the surface a few moments later, and it takes another moment more to settle into a stable treading of water.

Now, where the fuck am I, and how did I get here? And how do I get back to Naruto without causing a mass panic? Or getting resealed? Naruto may be a well known and respected Kage now, but I know people and their greed. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if someone tried to take advantage of my sudden freedom to try and take control of me. Or to take him down in my absence.

I quickly glance around, trying to find some form of land as I bob around in the water. I don’t much like being wet. _There._ Off to my right is the silhouette of an island against the dark horizon. That way then. I get myself turned in the correct direction, and then start paddling, using my tails as propellers to speed me up as much as possible.

* * *

  
  


There was a human settlement on the island. Thankfully, it was at least dark enough for my form not to be seen. My senses also only detected faint traces of weariness and frustration from that area, and the island was decently sized enough that I could sneak around to the opposite side and no one would be able to see me later during the day due to the many hills inhabiting it. So, with the sun just beginning to threaten the horizon, I tread past the many surrounding whirlpools with ease as I head to the opposite side of the island.

There’s the mouth of a river on the other side. I stretch my senses again and, unless there’s some very whimsical people living in a bunch of ruins further up the river, deem the area clear of unwanted eyes. It’s a good place to hide, I suppose. That is, if I manage to do what I’m planning on.

I slither up onto the rocky shore, and shake the water from my body as best I can while staying low to the ground. Hmmm. Something’s wrong here. I don’t remember being this short before. Maybe the hills are bigger than I thought? No… that can’t be right. There’s no way any river is this much wider than I am.

I close my eyes and tilt my head in concentration, focusing inward. _Shit._ Unless I’m mistaken, or my sense of reality is so warped from being in a human container for about a hundred years, I’m missing a lot of chakra right now. Not only am I probably only at ten percent, the flow of it feels weird. Like something scrambled it up and it’s still trying to settle.

I could probably use it just fine still, since I managed to use it earlier just fine without noticing anything strange, but I don’t think I’ll be able to quick charge on nature chakra any time soon. That means hiding is now a priority.

_Fuck._

I’ve never had much call to mould my chakra in any other way than raw force in my natural form. The most complicated thing I’ve ever done being the Bijuudama, and I’ve always found that far easier to do than my siblings. But I find myself needing to now, and it thankfully doesn’t take much effort to twist my chakra in a familiar, if second hand, way.

Once I feel the transformation settle into place, I open my eyes to see how well I did. Well, I’m certainly human shaped, if the wrong fucking size! A low growl rumbles through my naked chest, and I shove my long blond hair out of my face and to the side. Let’s try this again.

* * *

  
  


It takes an embarrassingly long time to shift into a more human size, and if Naruto ever finds out about this I’m going to throttle whoever it is that let it slip. Then threaten to shove a Bijuudama down the blond brat’s throat should he ever tell anyone else. As it is, I’m still in the naked form of the Seventh Hokage’s Sexy Jutsu, but I don’t have the time or knowledge to try and transform into anything else. This form is difficult enough to hold, and I need to find a more long term solution before I get distracted enough to lose concentration. Again.

Not that it would matter much. I glare back at my nine tails, that refuse to disappear no matter how I try. Really, I’m almost a thousand years old! Why can’t I transform properly? What am I, some 100 year old kit just learning to transform!? I glare down at the grass as I head towards the ruins, tails thumping the ground in frustration.

The only thing I can think of to fix my appearance, is to have an actual human body. Even if my transformation was perfect, I wouldn’t be able to maintain it during a fight. Nor during sleep, but as a Bijuu I technically don’t need it. My chakra is simply too immense to control properly on such a small scale, even while being as depleted as I currently am, and a sensor would be able to sniff me out almost immediately. So a human body would go a long way to helping me funnel and control my chakra, and hopefully give it enough of a human flavour to make humans looks the other way.

The problem with that is that would mean cozying up to another human’s soul. Not only would that make me vulnerable to their whims, it would more than likely kill them. Which would be massively counterproductive right now.

Maybe I could create my own container? Dead bodies can be reanimated if done properly. That would take care of the problem of being in control, but the issue of me having way too much chakra is still a problem. I could seal the flow of my chakra enough that the output wouldn’t be too overwhelming, but only to a certain extent.

_Ugh, where’s an Uzumaki when you need one? Why is it that only one clan can contain my awesome power? Humans are so weak!_

I growl and finally make it to the outskirts of the ruined village, looking around at the buildings more closely. Something then catches my eye.

_Hm? What’s that?_

I pad over some of the rubble, and scrape some moss off a broken column. Oho? How interesting.


End file.
